


Waking Up

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Bokuto wakes up his boyfriends. That's it. That's the story.





	Waking Up

Bokuto smiled as he stood out on the balcony, staring out at the city as the sun rose over the horizon. He grasped a warm cup of tea in his hands, admiring the view before he had to go wake his boyfriends up. 

Keiji and Kei were alright if you bribed them with breakfast, but Tetsurou was always a challenge. The hour before he had to wake them was among his most peaceful throughout every day. He’d been doing this for years. 

Sipping his warm beverage, he smiled, leaning against the wall to his left. This view always left him in awe, even watching the sun rise over the city for the two thousandth time, he still believed the only thing more beautiful was the image of Keiji, Kei and Tetsurou sleeping peacefully in their bed. 

Walkin back into the small apartment, he placed his mug down on the counter, preparing another three and putting some bread in the toaster before he hurried down the hall. 

“Come on, Kei, time to get up. You’ve got work in an hour,” he said quietly, shaking his youngest boyfriends shoulder softly. “I made tea for you, and toast is on the way.” 

Kei’s eyes cracked open, staring at Bokuto as he processed what he’d been told. A small smile made its way across his face, for all his complants during the day, the fastest way to Kei’s heart was his morning cup of tea and toast. 

“Thanks Kou,” the blond mumbled, sitting up slowly, kissing Bokuto softly before he got up to leave the room to head to the kitchen. 

Smiling, Bokuto moved on to Keiji. Shaking his shoulder, a little bit harder than he’d shaken Kei, he pressed closer before he spoke. “Keiji, wake up. You’ve got to enjoy your day off.” 

Keiji mumbled as he turned over in the bed, shuffling closer to Tetsurou. “No, no, no. Keiji, you’ve gotta get up, come on,” he pulled Keiji’s body toward him. “You’ve gotta get up, Kei’s already in the kitchen.” 

Keiji sat up slowly, eyes still closed as he yawned and leaned toward Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto smiled, pulling Keiji closer. 

“Morning,” he said. “Come on, get up. Tetsu is still asleep and I need to wake him up.” 

“Mm, okay. G’morning,” Keiji mumbled, turning his head and pressing a quick kiss to Bokuto’s cheek as he stumbled out of bed. Bokuto watched him go with a smile before turning to the final lump in the bed. 

“Come on Tetsu, it’s time to get up,” he sang, rolling across the bed and landing on the human form beneath the blanket. 

A groan was all he got in reply as he was pushed away. Rolling his eyes, he moved to the foot of the bed, pulling the blankets away and latching his hands onto Tetsurou’s ankles. 

He pulled the larger body down the bed until he woke, latching on to the end of the bed with a low whine. “Kou, please. It’s way too early.” 

“Nuh-uh Tetsu. You need to get up. You need to go to work, which you need to be at in just over an hour! Come on,” Bokuto laughed, pulling slightly harder on Tetsurou’s legs. 

Another groan, and a struggle attempt at sitting up, Tetsurou was glaring at Bokuto. “Is m’ coffee ready?” 

“Black, two sugars, on the bench,” he grinned. 

“Mm, you’re the best boyfriend in the world.” 

Bokuto smiled. “I know. Now come on, Kei and Keiji are waiting for us.” 

“M’kay.” 

Bokuto watched as Tetsurou got out of bed, moving slowly as he made his way to the kitchen. The grin on his face stretched wider as he watched him leave the room. 

He may be the best for their morning routines, but he was definitely the luckiest. 


End file.
